In this application, we propose to establish the Main Line Health (MLH) Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP), a consortium of oncology research programs at The Bryn Mawr Hospital, The Lankenau Hospital and Paoli Memorial Hospital. The three acute care hospitals are part-of the Main Line Health System whose primary service area extends from the western and northwestern portions of Philadelphia into suburban Montgomery, Delaware and Chester Counties. The service area represents a population of more than one million people of which approximately 15% are age 65 and older. Collectively, the three hospitals have 15 medical oncologists, -three gynecologic oncologists, six surgical oncologists and seven radiation oncologists who see over 2,300 patients, or 26 percent of the new cancer patients in our service area, each year. During the proposed three year period, we will first coordinate and standardize oncology research programs at the component hospitals, expand affiliations nationally with clinical trial groups, and then develop physician and general awareness programs to increase access and participation in controlled clinical trials and cancer prevention studies. These efforts will substantially expand and enhance the community's access to state-of- the-art care for the management of patients with cancer.